This invention relates to electronic games, and more particular, this invention relates to an electronic bingo game in which a true random number generation process is used to select each bingo number called, and where the game information from the last set is preserved until the current set is completed and the next set begun.
Prior-art electronic bingo games, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,653,026 to Hurley, 3,895,807 to Friedman, and 4,121,830 to Buckley, disclose various ways to randomly select the next bingo number to be called. Hurley discloses a random number selection process in which the charge level and the value of a capacitor determines a time interval. During this time interval, a sequencer sequences through the bingo numbers and, at the end of the interval, stops on the next number to be called. Friedman discloses a random number selection process in which the 5.times.15 bingo matrix of letters and numbers are addressed from a high and a low frequency clock signal. Each matrix position is identified by two addresses. Once selected, each position is thereafter removed from the selection process. Buckley discloses a random number selection system which includes a RAM (Random Access Memory) unit having the bingo numbers stored therein. The RAM address counter is sequenced through its various addresses at a fixed rate unless the current address is of number which has already been called. If already called, that address is immediately indexed to the next address. Random number selection is controlled by the current address when the operator makes a pick.
One of the major problems in these and all prior-art bingo games is the "late bingo." Once a set consisting of a series of games or a single game has been completed by a bingo and a winner verified, a new set is initiated and all of the bingo numbers for that set are cleared. This clearing could consist of returning numbered balls to a bin in the more common type of bingo games or by clearing all the stored addresses or information of bingo numbers called in the newer electronic bingo games. Once the numbers are cleared, a dishonest player may then attempt to claim a "late bingo" since there is no longer any way to accurately determine if he is a legitimate winner. Another problem in prior-art bingo games results from a change in bingo number callers from one set to the next. This problem results because the rate at which a caller selects the bingo numbers will vary from caller to caller.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a bingo game which could automatically store each bingo number called in the last set until the current set has been completed and the next set initiated so that, if a "late bingo" is claimed, the numbers can be recalled from storage and used to verify if the late bingo player is a true winner. It would also be advantageous to provide a bingo game which selects the bingo numbers at a fixed rate independent of the caller so that the players can become accustomed to the rate of numbers called. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide an electronic bingo game in which the game patterns for a series of sets are pre-programmed into memory to be automatically recalled and displayed as each new set is started.